


Bad Day

by Viktori_Wolff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, Papyrus is the best brother, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktori_Wolff/pseuds/Viktori_Wolff
Summary: Sans is having a Bad Day.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while having a Bad Day of my own. I wish I had a Papyrus to cuddle and chase away the numbness. Sans is really lucky.

The moment he opened his eyes Sans knew it was going to be a Bad Day (capitalization absolutely called for).

His soul felt dull and heavy in his rib cage with only the faint _thu-thump_ to assure him it hadn’t up and kicked it without so much as a warning. His head felt full and empty, racing thoughts warring with the yawning emptiness that dominated his mindscape.

“Sans! While I am aware that today is your day off that does not mean I’ll allow you to sleep all day you lazybones!”

Not even the sound of his beloved baby brother’s voice was enough to cut through the fog of depression that had settled on him like a familiar blanket.

He didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure he could. He just lay there, staring at the glow in the dark stars he and Papyrus had put on his ceiling sometime after moving in. That had been a good day.

They’d gotten a little tipsy ~~blackout drunk~~ while celebrating Pap’s promotion to head chef of the most popular Italian restaurant in town and had somehow gotten the idea in their skulls to go stargazing.

The only problem had been the raging thunderstorm outside and the fact they were both so drunk that they probably wouldn’t be able remember how doorknobs worked long enough to actually get outside.

So instead they’d found a bunch of glow in the dark stars somewhere and had spent the next few hours gluing them to his ceiling.

Surprisingly they had somehow managed to make several constellations despite their inebriated state. Papyrus, who had somehow retained his memory of that night despite drinking twice as much as Sans, had said it was because Sans kept rambling on about stars and that he had insisted on sitting on Papyrus’s shoulders to glue the stars to the ceiling so they’d be in the right order.

However, after a while he’d fallen asleep on his brother’s shoulders, so Papyrus had just glued the rest of the stars in random patterns before putting them both to bed.

The few stars that had somehow been glued to Sans skull while he’d slept had nothing to do with Papyrus and how dare you suggest he do something so childish! (They’d stayed on until Papyrus got sick of all the star puns Sans was making in retaliation and had washed them off himself).

“Sans?”

Sans is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Papyrus’s voice coming from right beside him. Not liking the worry in his brother’s voice Sans considers getting up and reassuring him.

He pulls his blanket up over his head instead.

“Oh dear. It’s one of _those_ days, isn’t it brother?”

Sans nods from within his blanket prison and Papyrus lets out a deep sigh.

The sound of retreating footsteps followed by the click of his door being shut. The distant sound of Papyrus talking to someone in hushed tones from the other side of the door. More footsteps and the sound of cabinets being opened and shut.

Sans rolls over, burying his skull into the fluffy embrace of his pillow. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he’ll be able to fall asleep and sleep himself into a better mood.

He ignores the sound of his door opening and the approaching footsteps that followed. A heavy weight settled over him moments before he’s scooped up into familiar arms.

Papyrus wraps him up in the thick comforter until all that’s visible of him is his skull, the rest of his body trapped in a warm blanket burrito.

“I called into work. Today will be a day of brotherly cuddling and comfort so just relax.”

A small kiss to the top of his skull and a brief squeeze from those steady, strong arms and Sans knows he’s going to be ok.

Snuggling into his brother’s arms he lets his mind go quiet. No longer fighting the numbness but rather letting it wash over him. It wouldn’t last. Papyrus wouldn’t let it.

A quick trip downstairs and Sans is carefully set down on the couch, one of his space documentaries already playing in the background.

Papyrus leaves for a moment and returns with a plate stacked high with chocolate chip pancakes and two mugs of hot chocolate.

He helps Sans free his hands from the burrito just enough for him to hold his mug. The drink warms his cold hands and he can’t help but smile when he sees the copious number of mini marshmallows his brother had added.

A small sip has him slumping back into the couch with a soft sigh. The liquid has been packed full of warm healing magic, comforting in a way that only Papyrus could manage.

“Open.”

Sans opens his eyes, wondering when he’d closed them, to see a forkful of pancakes hovering in front of him. Opening his mouth, he hums as the taste of chocolate and loving intent blooms across his tongue. Swallowing has his magic singing with contentment as his brother’s magic mixes with his own, chasing away the cold feeling that had settled in his soul.

They continue like that until the plate is empty. Papyrus feeding him bites of pancake in between sips of cocoa. Occasionally making comments on the documentary and asking questions that Sans didn’t have to speak aloud to answer.

Once he’s done eating and his mug is empty, Papyrus leaves to put the dishes into the sink and returns with a bottle of ketchup.

Putting the bottle down on the coffee table he scoops Sans up off the couch and sits down, laying Sans in his lap and uses a bit of blue magic to hand him the bottle.

Sans takes it and begins to suckle at the tip, relaxing back against his brother’s chest as the numbness that he’d woken up with is replaced by warm contentment and affection.

Today may have started as a Bad Day, but even the worst of Bad Day’s were no match for the Great Papyrus and his love for his big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! Gonna go eat some chicken nuggets and watch a movie. Love y'all!


End file.
